


Wolf Shape

by Katherine



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Book 4: Drums of Autumn, Drabble, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "What a time for ye to change," Jamie said.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wolf Shape

"What a time for ye to change," Jamie said. Ian of course said nothing in reply, as he was currently in wolf shape, most inconveniently.

"Come on, then. I'll tell them you won a dog in a bet." Ian wagged his tail, and Jamie shook his head, tolerantly. I thought of Jamie in his own wolf form, huge and red-furred, his big ruffed head.

"A dog that's mostly wolf," Jamie added. Ian answered with a cheerful bark, rather high-pitched for his size. But then, he was not full grown. He padded beside us towards the next leg of the journey.


End file.
